Una simple broma
by MrRayney
Summary: Se supone que era una inocente broma, no se suponía que las cosas tenían que terminar así ¿Ahora cómo les explicaría a los demás que había matado a Raven?


_**Scared to Death!**_

 _ **Escrito por xXNevermoreAgainXx**_

 _ **Traducido por MrRayney**_

Muy bien les había prometido que actualizaría hoy con tres historias "Limonada para el calor"…bueno lamento eso pero varios factores me impidieron tal cosa.

La poca cantidad de review y atención que recibió el ultimo capitulo además de que hoy acabo de comprarme Resident Evil: Revelations para mi 3DS…

Bueno seamos sinceros, fue por esto último que no actualice ya que perdí la noción del tiempo.

Sin embargo termine esta traducción que encontré en mi compu y decidí terminarla para al menos traerles algo que leer, espero que lo disfruten.

 **Tanto la historia como los personajes no son de mi propiedad, yo solo me encargo de su traducción y distribución al español.**

* * *

 ** _Una simple broma_**

Raven camino por los pasillos en silencio con un libro en mano. Ella no parecía darse cuenta de la pequeña hormiga color verde que venía detrás de ella, sus pequeñas patitas se movían rápidamente tratando de mantenerse al día con la hechicera. Si uno mirara más de cerca, podría darse cuenta de la sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro del insecto.

— _¡Je je!_ — pensó Chico Bestia— _¡Esto va a ser tan divertido!_

Y en ese momento, corrió rápidamente hasta quedar frente de Raven. La empática aún no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

3…2…1…

— ¡RAAAVEEEN!

Chico Bestia se transformó en sí mismo, gritando el nombre de su amiga tan fuerte como podía. Raven grito de sorpresa y cayó de espaldas al suelo. Chico Bestia comenzó a reírse como loco, sabía muy bien que Raven lo mataría por esto, pero realmente valía la pena. Se reía tan fuerte que lagrimas comenzaron a filtrarse fuera de sus ojos.

— ¡Ja, ja! Dios mío, Rae. Deberías haber visto tu cara.

Chico Bestia continuo riéndose, sorprendido de que aún no estuviera muerto o en otra dimensión y miro el lugar donde Raven yacía acostada.

Sin moverse

—Uhhh… ¿Rae?— dijo Chico Bestia vacilantemente, caminando lentamente hacia ella— ¿Estas bien?

Raven no dijo nada, solo siguió acostada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados.

— ¡Oh dios mío, Raven!— grito completamente preocupado mientras se ponía de rodillas a su lado ¿Se había golpeado la cabeza cuando se cayó?— Genial ahora cuando despierte estaré más muerto de lo que ya estaba.

—Raaaae— dijo él moviéndole el brazo.

Ella aún seguía sin reaccionar. Entonces el mutante la agarro por los hombros y comenzó a sacudirla fuertemente.

— ¡RAE! ¡RAE! ¡RAE! ¡RAE! ¡RAE! ¡RAE! ¡RAAAAAVVEEENNN!

Pero nada.

— ¡Jesucristo!— grito Chico Bestia dejando caer a Raven y nuevamente quedo acostada en el suelo— ¡Dios mío…la mate del susto!

El mutante volvió a agarrarla nuevamente de los hombros.

— ¡Vamos, Rae…despierta, despierta! Eso es solo un mito ¿verdad? ¡Raven, tú no puedes estar muerta!— y nuevamente como la hechicera no reacción, Chico Bestia la dejo caer— ¡Santa mierda acabo de matar a Raven!

Ahora completamente asustado comenzó a pasearse por los pasillos de un lado a otro y se rascaba la cabeza desesperadamente.

— ¡Gah! ¿Qué diablos hago ahora? ¡No puedo dejar que los otros se enteren de esto! ¡¿Cómo diablos me metí en este lio?!

Agitando los brazos en completo pánico, Chico Bestia se dio la vuelta para ver el cuerpo inmóvil de Raven.

—Umm…uhh… ¡Quédate aquí!

Corriendo rápidamente por los pasillos se dirigió a su habitación, una vez llego miro frenéticamente a su alrededor.

— _Genial ¿Ahora cómo diablos me libro de esto?_

Rápidamente tomo una manta y se apresuró a regresar a la escena del crimen.

— _Está bien…así que…no solo mate a alguien…fue a Raven a quien asesine, asustándola hasta que quedara más muerta que los sándwiches de carne que prepara Cyborg ¿Qué voy a decirle a los otros? "Hey chicos, lo siento pero acabo de matar a Raven asustándola tanto que su alma se alejó al cielo y ahora está más muerta que un palo, ahora si no es mucha molestia ¿Me pueden ayudar a esconder el cuerpo?"_

Chico Bestia se golpeó la frente, incluso para él eso era algo demasiado estúpido.

— _Nuevo plan, así que…solo voy a cubrirla con esta manta y luego la ocultare en un lugar seguro…tal vez ella tenga algún hechizo en su habitación capaz de revertir esto…y si no…simplemente la puedo lanzar al océano y echarle la culpa a labios de pescado… ¡Gah me he vuelto un criminal!_

Sacudiendo sus manos nerviosamente, Chico Bestia dio vuelta en el último pasillo para ver…

Nada.

Él parpadeo y volvió a parpadear…

Y cuando no vio nada volvió a parpadear unas diez veces más.

Pero seguía sin haber nada.

—Ok…—murmuro Chico Bestia algo nervioso— Tal vez alguno la encontró y se la llevo… ¡Diablos, Chico Bestia! ¡Por primera vez en tu vida utiliza ese cerebro tuyo y piensa lógicamente! Ahora primero pregúntate ¿Qué pudo haber ocurrido?

Tres segundos después los ojos de Chico Bestia se abrieron como platos.

— ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡SE CONVIRTIÓ EN UNA ZOMBIE!— grito Chico Bestia frenéticamente girando a su alrededor.

Pero no había nada allí.

—Oh…está bien…así que los zombies todavía no quieren comerme el cerebro… ¡Hurra!— exclamo Chico Bestia aplaudiendo débilmente.

Sin embargo no se dio cuenta de la sombra que apareció detrás de él y extendiendo su mano toco el hombro del titán verde…

E hizo lo que un verdadero héroe haría en una situación como esa.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, ZOMBIES! ¡POR FAVOR NO SE COMAN MI CEREBRO, ME CORTEN EN PEDACITOS PEQUEÑITOS PARA DESPUÉS CHUPARME LA SANGRE! ¡CÓMANSE A NUESTRO LÍDER A ÉL NADIE LO VA A EXTRAÑAR A PESAR DE QUE STARFIRE PODRÍA HACERLO! ¡PERO TAMBIÉN PODRÍAN COMÉRSELA A ELLA Y AHORRARLE EL SUFRIMIENTO!

Cayo de espaldas al suelo, se hizo bolita y cerró los ojos con fuerza, preparándose para su fin a manos de los zombies, cuando de repente escucho algo extraño…

Una risa.

— ¡¿Pero qué diablos?!

Mirando hacia arriba vio a Raven de pie frente a él, riendo.

— ¿Qué?

—Por favor ¿De verdad pensaba que podrías matarme de un susto?— pregunto ella sonriendo— Bueno, espero que esto te enseñe una lección. Te vez como si estuvieras a punto de orinarte encima.

La cara del mutante se sonrojo de la vergüenza. Chico Bestia se levantó e intento actuar valientemente aunque sus piernas seguían temblando.

— ¡Yo no tenía miedo!— declaro el mutante.

—Claro, es por eso que gritaste como una pequeña niña.

— ¡Yo no grito como niña!

En ese momento Robin apareció corriendo por los pasillos.

—Hey, chicos ¿Alguien más escucho ese grito? ¿Hay alguna pequeña niña siendo torturada por aquí o algo así?

La cara de Chico Bestia era una mezcla de colores entre rojo y verde, comenzó a maldecir en voz baja. Viendo a Raven se dio cuenta de que la hechicera se estaba aguantando la risa. Chico Bestia decidió salir de allí, dándole a Robin una mirada asesina cuando paso a su lado.

—Yo no grito como niña…pudo darme un ataque al corazón…maldita loca…— fueron algunas cosas que murmuro Chico Bestia.

Robin parpadeo algo confundido y lo vio alejarse.

— ¿Fue algo que dije?

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

Posdata: Quisiera agradecerle a "Guest" por dejarme su comentario corrigiendo mis faltas de ortografía, realmente son esos comentarios los que espero para poder arreglar los errores dentro de mis traducciones.

La moraleja de esta historia…no escriban tan tarde o cuando tengan sueño porque no se darán cuenta de sus errores.


End file.
